Fiber termination panels or fiber termination shelves provide termination and service access points for fiber optic circuits having large numbers of optic fibers. Fiber termination panel frames are conventionally installed in bay increments having standard widths. Fiber termination panels, which are configured to support optic fiber termination modules and other hardware, are secured within equipment frame bays via support brackets. Optic fiber termination modules supported on fiber termination panels are the cross connect point between a fiber optic cable and the equipment in a network that is optically fed. Fiber jumpers are used to connect optic fiber termination modules on the fiber termination panels to network equipment.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fiber termination panel 1 and mounting bracket 2 for securing the shelf 1 to a frame. As would be understood by one skilled in the art, another identical bracket would be located on the other side of the shelf 1. In other words, a pair of brackets 2 are conventionally utilized to secure the shelf 1 to a frame. A fiber termination panel 1 is conventionally centered within a equipment frame bay because the dimensions of the mounting brackets 2 are identical.
Conventionally, equipment frame bays that support fiber termination panels have standard widths of nineteen inches (19″) and twenty-three inches (23″), while fiber termination panels conventionally have a standard width of seventeen inches (17″). To install a fiber termination panel within a 23″ wide equipment frame bay, longer mounting brackets are used. Unfortunately, this reduces the amount of space available for supporting other equipment within an equipment frame bay. Moreover, the use of a 17″ LGX shelf within a 23″ equipment frame bay may require additional fiber termination panels to support other equipment. Because rack space in Central Offices (COs), cabinets, and customer premise locations is often limited, a need for more efficient mounting solutions exists.